1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of laser printers. More particularly, the present invention relates to directing and sorting the outputs of a stand alone printer to specific printer output holders corresponding to the user requesting the print job.
2. Description of Related Art
Current laser printers deliver printed output pages of all printer users combined into a single tray. Individual user printer output is distinguished by a banner page printed at the start of each print job, inserted by a printing controller program.
Most laser printers are equipped with more than one input slot (feed tray) on which different size paper and envelopes are placed. However, a typical laser printer only has a single output slot or tray, to which all output is routed.
To create greater efficiency in the delivery of printed output pages and to clarify the identification of printed outputs, a method and apparatus for a sorting device capable of segregating print jobs according to different users and outputting the print jobs onto separate output trays is desired.